Seen and Unforeseen
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: In which the Bad Touch Trio-with the addition of Arthur-decide to determine the supernatural. But who said things always went the way you thought they would? De-anon from the kink meme.


**UK/Jp, Fr/Sp, Prussia- Haunted**

AU  
>The Bad Touch Trio and Arthur sneak into a mansion that is rumoured to be haunted. Inside, Arthur meets Kiku, the cause of all the rumours. When he tries to introduce him to the others, they look at him weirdly and say they can't see anyone.<br>Bonus if Kiku isn't actually a ghost.

* * *

><p>"Hey, eyebrows, you should really watch where you're going!" cackled an albino as he raced across the path and shoved one of the blondes ahead. Said blonde whirled around and smacked him square in the face with the speed of a cheetah on steroids.<p>

"I could say the very same for you, Gilbert," he snarled, turning back and continuing on his way.

Gilbert grinned, though he regretted the action once it sent sharp pain running across his cheek. "Aw, Arthur, lighten up, will ya? At this rate, the only chick you'll ever get is the ghost that lives here," he said, eying the building with interest, "that is, if it's a girl. If not, you're screwed!" And he cackled more.

"Hilarious," was the sarcastic reply he received.

"_Mon cher, _Gilbert is right; this sour side of you is not sweet at all," the other blonde scolded. ("Of course I'm right, Francis!")

"It's simple logic, frog. I'm surprised you didn't realize it earlier."

"Pooh-pooh, how mean. You could try being like my dear Antonio sometime," he said fondly, caressing the other man in a way Arthur deemed extremely inappropriate and _oh God where are his hands going-_

He scoffed. "I have much better things to o in my life than act like a git, thank you very much." ("Hey, that hurt here!" exclaimed Antonio, pointing to his chest. Francis saw his chance to fondle him once more.)

"Like fanboy over this ghost person?" Gilbert snickered. "Honestly, I've never seen you so worked up over-"

"Put a sock in it," the Englishman snapped, unable to fight off a blush. "I-I'm only coming with you three because I want to see whether the people who told us these rumors were right or not and laugh at the idiots who told us about this rumor. You can't escape curiosity."

"And curiosity killed the cat," the albino wisely retorted...for once. "But I'm too awesome to die! So move out of my way!" If the statement was a warning, it was too late, for he pushed them aside and barreled toward the mansion, which was more of a castle. Arthur was suddenly reminiscent of Buckingham Palace as he gazed at the structure in awe. In his humble opinion, this place wasn't as majestic, but it certainly was pretty, with sky-reaching towers made of stone and copious windows, even though the curtains were drawn over every one of them. Suspicious, indeed.

He felt like Prince Charming, off to save the damsel in distress. Overcoming obstacles and whatever lay ahead, all for her...only for her...

Stupid Gilbert for giving him ideas.

"Huh...knockers went out of style decades ago," Gilbert scoffed. "Well, whatever." He lifted the flower-shaped knocker and then released it. The impact of it crashing into the wooden door made a louder sound than the four expected, and they silently prayed no one else had heard. If they did, well...shit would hit the fan, as Gilbert would eloquently put it. And speaking of the albino, he tried the doorknob when there was no answer and managed to open the door. Its creaking sound sent a chill down all their spines.

"Oy, anyone here?" he called out. "You don't have to back down from my awesomeness, no matter how epic it is."

The interior of the mansion was just as neat as the exterior, as far as they could make out. The only light was from outside, though the setting sun would soon put a stop to that.

Arthur carefully surveyed their surroundings. _So this hallway leads to the...dining room? And what's with all these doors and windows?_ Not like it really helped the situation much. Then he looked back at the trio and found empty air. _The hell?_

"Hey, three idiots! Where the bloody hell did you go? What are you, four?" He fumbled for something in the darkness and tried to run but just ended up on his bum, cursing the floor for being so hard, even with a carpet.

"D_are desu ka_?*" came the reply. Arthur froze. "Who is there?" whoever it was continued. The voice itself was calming, but the fact that it came from somewhere in the ebony stillness was creepy as the time he summoned that Russian guy instead of a demon. And that was saying something.

The hallway was suddenly filled with light. _From a lantern?_ Arthur's eyes weren't fully accustomed to the sudden burst of light. He squinted while using his arm to cover his eyes and made out the slender silhouette of a boy, judging from his voice.

"Who are you?" the boy whispered, coming closer.

Arthur's eyes had finally got used to the change in lighting and he discovered how close he was to the mystery person, who was now kneeling. Almost nose-to-nose, they were. He swiftly backed away, a blush appearing on his face without his consent. "Uh, I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. I know this sounds weird, considering how we've just met, but are you the ghost of this mansion?"

What was he thinking? What if this person turned out to be evil? What if this blunder would get them all killed? But he couldn't keep anything from those brown eyes that gazed at him, scrutinizing him like an X-ray.

To his surprise, the other laughed. "You are rather blunt. As a reward, you may be able to see for yourself later," he answered vaguely.

Well, that certainly wouldn't help his oncoming nervous breakdown.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. More to come. I don't have many excuses since I finished watching D. Gray-Man today.<strong>  
><strong>I know I should be updating AT, but I haven't the energy. And this prompt kinda...rekindled my spirit, you know? Feedback is always appreciated! It makes me feel like this wasn't crap at all.<br>*Who is there? (As always, please correct if I'm wrong)**


End file.
